


Secret Ingredient

by JustAPotatoWriter (AwkwardPotatoWriter)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Food, I Tried, Like My Writing, M/M, My OC makes an appearance, Omelette, Romance, Saeran is an anxious bean, The Title Is Also Horrible, This didn't go according to plan, This wasn't planned, Yooran, Yoosung is a bit too excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoWriter/pseuds/JustAPotatoWriter
Summary: Saeran is sure this isn't the last omelette he tastes and frankly, he doesn't want it to be.





	Secret Ingredient

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem. Another work! Yay!
> 
> I was supposed to be doing an assignment, but this happened instead. I'm not sure if it's good, but here it is. Judge for yourself! I'll have you know that this went the exact opposite of how I planned it.
> 
> Have fun!

“Has Yoosung ever cooked for you?”

Saeran wishes he never wondered about that, because now all he could think about was Yoosung’s food. Yoosung had never cooked for him, and now he's curious. He has no doubt Yoosung could cook, but the way Haruka smiled as he asked the question was intriguing. Maybe because he knew Saeran was interested in Yoosung?

“No, he hasn’t…”

Haruka’s smile grows wider—it’s not just a smile anymore; he’s smirking.

“That’s a shame. You should totally let him feed you,”

“Feed me?”

“I-I mean cook for you,” he corrects himself, but Saeran is sure it’s not just a correction—Haruka must have meant something…

But what is it?

* * *

“You want me to…c-cook for you…?”

Saeran feels slightly strange. Why was Yoosung blushing like that? Saeran was only asking him to make him some food. That’s nothing to be shy about, right?

Saeran nods and, much to his surprise, Yoosung gets even redder. Saeran’s heart beats a little faster—could Yoosung also have feelings for him?

Or maybe feelings for food?

“Of course I’d love to!” he replied in enthusiasm, hugging Saeran tightly for a moment (a habit he had developed some time ago). “I’ll make you the best food you’ll ever taste,”

He’s not sure whether this is just normal Yoosung being excited or Yoosung was acting a bit like he’s been waiting for Saeran to ask him that very request. Either way, Saeran brushes it off. Yoosung will be back to normal soon.

Probably.

* * *

Saeran wakes up the next day, smelling something he doesn’t usually smell in the morning; breakfast.

Who the hell is cooking breakfast? Saeyoung doesn’t cook—he’s not even awake at this time in the morning!

...Yoosung?

Saeran leaves his room quietly and heads over to the kitchen. There is definitely someone in there, and he can smell pancakes. They smell enchanting; just like the singing voice in the kitchen.

It is really Yoosung! But how did he get past the gate…?

“Oh, Saeran!”

Saeran almost jumps up, but he manages to keep his posture. Yoosung is smiling brightly. His fringes are tied up, making his face clearer than it usually was. And he’s wearing a pink apron too. (Saeran’s apron. Yoosung doesn’t know that.)

“Uh, hey…”

Saeran smiles a little awkwardly, but he knows Yoosung wouldn’t mind that. He decides not to ask Yoosung about how he managed to get into the bunker. Some things are better left unknown.

“Slept well?”

Saeran can’t answer that question honestly, because he doesn’t know whether he’s feeling rested or not. He’s kind of surprised to find Yoosung in his kitchen this early in the morning, so the surprise has taken over whatever feeling he was supposed to feel when he woke up.

“You can say that,”

Yoosung hums. “Great! I made you and Saeyoung breakfast,” Yoosung laughs as he takes the pancakes off the stove and moves them to the plates; there are three of them. He decorates them with cream and strawberries, then helps Saeran make some coffee and chocolate milk (Saeran doesn’t drink coffee; he gets very irritable).

“I should go wake him up,” Yoosung says as soon as Saeran places the plates and mugs on the table. Saeran doesn’t get the chance to stop him, but he’s not very fond of the idea of Saeyoung and Yoosung being alone. And why didn’t Yoosung wake him up too?

_Maybe because you woke up first, idiot…_

Saeran sighs and sits at the table, fiddling with his fork. Soon enough, Yoosung comes back. He’s not looking very happy.

“His room is really a mess,”

“Look who’s talking,”

Yoosung shoots a glare, but he’s not very good at looking angry, especially when he knows Saeran is telling the truth. “But still; he shouldn’t live like that. I thought working for the agency was why he had no time to clean, but…”

“Yeah, he’s just like that,” Saeran replied with a shrug. He doesn’t know if they should wait for Saeyoung to show up; he’s really hungry, and the food smells so good…

Maybe he should just…take a small bite…

But he can’t. For some reason, he feels like Yoosung is watching him—like he’s waiting for Saeran’s reaction. Saeran feels a little pressured; maybe he’s just exaggerating, but Yoosung seems like he’s going to jump at Saeran as soon as the food reaches his mouth.

He decides not to eat now. Waiting for Saeyoung would ease the tension.

The only thing that bothers him was how disappointed Yoosung looks. Even though he complimented his cooking (earning snickers from Saeyoung) Yoosung didn’t look very happy.

Saeran feels guilty—he can’t finish his food anymore…

* * *

Next day, Saeran doesn’t wake up—someone wakes him up. It’s Yoosung.

Saeran tries not to sit up too quickly, but he’s embarrassed—he sleeps without a shirt. Yoosung shouldn’t see him like that. (His scars are a bit visible.) Yoosung is holding a plate in his hands—it smells like omelette.

“Oh… I didn’t mean to wake you up…” Yoosung says quietly, placing the plate of the bedside table. “I was going to leave this here for you,”

Was Yoosung going to wait for the smell to wake Saeran up?

“You look really peaceful when you’re asleep, you know…” Yoosung remarks, smiling. He’s not looking in Saeran’s direction. The room is dark, but Saeran can see Yoosung—just a little. He’s pretty sure they’re both blushing—no one has ever complimented him on his sleeping figure; no one has ever seen him sleeping at all!

How did Yoosung get into his room…? Was Yoosung some sort of spy?

No, that’s not possible.

“Saeran?’

He snaps back to Yoosung, who’s waiting patiently for him. He clears his throat and hopes his voice is actually there.

“Yes…?”

“Are you hungry?”

Now Saeran didn’t usually eat as soon as he woke up—he needed at least half an hour to start feeling hungry. But he doesn’t want to disappoint Yoosung like he did the day before. So he nods.

“Just a little…” he adds, fearing that he might have to eat the whole thing. His stomach tends to get upset. (He and his stomach had a similar temperament.)

“That’s okay, I’ll feed you bit by bit,” Yoosung says and smiles. “Can I sit next to you?”

Wait, was he really going to feed Saeran?

“…” Saeran scoots over, reaching out and blindly searching for a shirt or a sweater or anything. He doesn’t want Yoosung to touch his skin. (He might start getting thoughts…) Luckily, he finds a sweater and slips it on. He’s not sure if Yoosung noticed that or not. (Of course he noticed! Like, you wore a fucking sweater right next to him, idiot!)

Yoosung sits at the edge of the bed. Saeran wants to offer to switch the lights on so that Yoosung can see him, but it doesn’t seem to bother him. (The light from the hallway is providing enough light for Saeran; he’s not sure about Yoosung, though.

“You can turn the light—”

“No, this is perfect…” Yoosung says quietly. His voice is a little raspy, and it makes Saeran’s skin tingle.

_What the fuck, Saeran…?_

“Open up…” Yoosung whispers, holding the fork up. The plate is resting on Saeran’s lap, and Yoosung’s free hand is holding his chin gently, guiding him towards the fork so that he doesn’t miss. Saeran feels his face heat up; why is he letting Yoosung do this to him?

But he…kinda likes it…

He takes a bite, and warmth floods through him. It tastes like heaven! Okay, that was a bit exaggerated, but Saeran couldn’t find the words to describe the taste. It was absolutely amazing. He wants more…

And Yoosung is ready to give him what he wanted.

“Do you like being fed?” Yoosung asks as he feds him the fifth or the sixth bite. Saeran nods. Yoosung’s grip on his chin becomes lighter, and his hand shifts so that Yoosung is holding his chin. Saeran’s heart skips a beat—he’s getting a bit too excited…

“Yoosung…”

“You know…there is this thing I really like to do,” Yoosung says with a smile. “When I’m eating, I like to close my eyes to pay attention to the taste,” he looks at Saeran and laughs lightly. Saeran can feel Yoosung’s breath on his face. “…Would you like to try…?”

Saeran doesn’t know why, but the request makes him feel…extremely anxious. He can even feel that butterfly-feeling in his stomach. It’s taking a great deal of energy not to squirm in his place.

Why is he acting like that?

“Okay…”

Shit, even his voice is failing him. Yoosung chuckles.

“Close your eyes,”

Saeran can’t believe he’s taking orders from Yoosung. He closes his eyes, and he’s feeling very vulnerable. He must be shaking a little, because the hand on his chin was not on his shoulder.

“Relax,” Yoosung says. His voice is very close to Saeran’s ear. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

His hand cups Saeran’s cheeks, and Saeran can hear his breath. It’s calm and relaxing. Yoosung gently parts his lips to feed him, and Saeran can literally feel his cheeks heating up. Yoosung probably feels it too…

“How does it taste…?” Yoosung asks. Saeran takes his time to taste the omelette—and to ground himself back to reality. He can taste cheese—probably parmesan—and chives; also a hint of ground peppercorn. He voices his guessed, and Yoosung seems happy. But…

“You’ve missed something, though…”

“I—I have…?”

“Yup,”

Judging by the tone, he’s sure Yoosung is smiling.

“C-can I…can I taste again?” he asks. Yoosung doesn’t answer, but Saeran soon feels him part his mouth to feed him another bite. Saeran focuses as much as he can, but he can’t taste anything that he might have missed. He repeats that several times, but there is nothing new.

Could it be a spice he’s not familiar with.

“I…don’t get it,” he says, feeling slightly frustrated. “What am I missing?”

But Yoosung doesn’t give him a direct answer.

“Would you like a hint?”

“Yes,”

Saeran would love that—he doesn’t like feeling frustrated. He feels the bed sink a bit more—Yoosung must be shifting in place. But what kind of hint requires—

_Oh no…Don’t tell me…_

He can feel Yoosung’s breath on his face again. It’s making him a little dazed—Yoosung is, like, really close… He doesn’t have time to process what’s happening—something warm and soft touches his lips.

Yoosung is kissing him…

Yoosung is kissing him!

Saeran freezes—he’s not sure how to react. He’s not sure what to think. Why was Yoosung kissing him? Was it a prank? Yoosung can’t have kissed him on purpose—maybe he just tripped…

No, it can’t be. He would have bumped into him.

Yoosung pulls away, and Saeran opens his eyes. Yoosung is almost on his lap, and the plate sat on the bedside table, half-eaten. Yoosung is a little breathless.

“So…do you know now…?”

Shit, Saeran forgot this was supposed to be a hint.

But that means…

“I…don’t think I got the taste very well,” he says, mentally scolding himself for how corny he sounded. “…Care to give me another hint…?”

Yoosung doesn’t meet his eyes at first, but then he closes the space between them, kissing his as gently as possible. Saeran doesn’t kiss back—he’s not sure how that works—but he brings his hand up to hold Yoosung’s shoulder. Yoosung’s hands are tangled in his hair in a lazy manner, and Saeran finds it cute.

Man, what has gotten to him…?

Yoosung pulls back and this time, he’s panting for breath. And so is Saeran. His heart is beating loudly—he can hear it in his ears, and he wonders if Yoosung could hear it too. And God! He wants more…

“Yoosung…”

Saeran doesn’t know what to say. He’s not sure if he should like this. Sure, he’s been interested in Yoosung for a few months now…but that was supposed to be a secret. Besides, Yoosung is straight—

No, hold on—that’s impossible. At least after whatever just happened.

“Your lips are really dry, you know,” Yoosung comments. “You’re not drinking enough water,”

He sounds worried.

“I—”

“I should get you some water,” Yoosung says and gets up before Saeran can stop him. Saeran feels a little confused—he still doesn’t know if this is just a hint, or if Yoosung actually means anything by that…

Of course it’s just a hint—Yoosung just said so. But what kind of hint requires him to kiss Saeran? Especially when he’s tasting food—

Oh god…Yoosung…Yoosung didn’t mean he wanted Saeran to taste his mouth, right…?

Suddenly, Saeran is feeling hotter than he’s supposed to. He wants Yoosung to bring that glass of water as soon as possible. The more he thinks about it, the more his brain starts to bring up images of him and Yoosung kissing—a lot. Is it because it was something new? Is that why he is thinking so much?

As soon as Yoosung is back, Saeran takes the glass of water. He wants to down it as fast as possible, but he doesn’t want to look anxious. Yoosung looks anxious too, and he looks like he’s just washed his face with water.

Was he as flustered as Saeran was?

“I’m sorry…” he says as Saeran puts down the glass of water. He’s sitting at the edge of the bed, looking sour.

“For…?”

He’s not feeling bad because…because of what they just did, right?

“…Y-you know…Kissing you like that—”

Was it because Saeran was tense? Or because he didn’t kiss back? Saeran’s mind starts racing—it has to be something that Saeran did. But what was it…?

“I—I was just surprised, that’s all—”

Saeran raises a hand to his mouth—what did he just say?

But it is true—he really didn’t mind that. He was just surprised—but it wasn’t a bad surprise. He liked it…right?

Great, he’s not even sure of his own feelings…

“Really…?” Yoosung asks. He looks hopeful—if Saeran dares assume…

“Y-yeah…”

Shit, why did his voice break like that…?

“Saeran…”

Yoosung is coming closer, and Saeran’s heart is beating faster again. He holds Saeran’s hand hesitantly, and looks him in the eye. Saeran, for some reason, feels weak. He wants to kiss Yoosung so bad…

“…did you figure it out?” he asks, smiling a little. Saeran feels like he might have the upper hand, now that Yoosung has lost his confidence—or maybe he has given in to the fact he just kissed Saeran out of the blue…

Or maybe he planned it in the first place…

“…I think…not…”

He smirks, and he knows it worked, since Yoosung turned his gaze away. He’s blushing hard. He looks like a tomato—a cute tomato.

“You want to figure it out…?”

“Well,” Saeran shifts on the bed to give Yoosung space. “Would you mind giving me that hint again?”

It sounds corny but he doesn’t mind—Yoosung isn’t complaining. All of a sudden, Yoosung is holding his face with both hand, and his soft lips are brushing against Saeran’s. Saeran lifts a hand to Yoosung’s neck and pecks his lips shakily—it’s much tougher than he thought.

Yoosung seems amused.

“You’ll learn soon,” Yoosung says. “…I’ll be here until then…”

Saeran’s face heats up again, but he doesn’t lose the smirk—or so he wants to believe. He doesn’t feel like he wants to figure out that secret ingredient any time soon…

The omelette sits on the bedside table for a long time. Saeran doesn’t feel bad about that—if Saeyoung comes in, they can use it as a distraction.

Saeran hopes that won’t be the last omelette he has, though…

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be some sort of light vore/humor thing, inspired by an ask I had sent to one of my favourite Yooran authors... But yeah, I'm not good at following plans.  
> I'm kinda glad though...maybe someone who doesn't like vore is reading this. (Then again, I would have warned.)
> 
> And why does the Saeran I write always end up anxious like that? XP Why?!?! (Ahem, never mind.)
> 
> I hope you liked it. Feedback is welcome, but even if you only read through this, you are appreciated! Love you!  
> I'll stop blabbering and return to my assignment now. T_T


End file.
